Holy Family Dinner
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: Robin takes a vacation from the Titan's to visit Bruce. He didn't expect his boyfriend to follow him. Are they ever in for a surprise.
1. The Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, or Batman, or any related characters situations or anything else to do with them.  
Warnings: This is slash. Boy/boy. Don't like it, don't read it.  
Summary: Robin takes a vacation from the Titan's to visit Bruce. He didn't expect his boyfriend to follow him. Are they ever in for a surprise.

Author's note: Hello all. This is a side story for the story: For Better or For Worse by Wynja, though it can be read on it's own. It was inspired by a sentence in the first chapter of her story. I have been given permission to right a side story to her fic. It is a great story and I suggest you read it and her other works. I'm not sure how long this will be, though it will be at least two chapters. I hope you like it, and I would love too hear if you do or not. Thank you.

* * *

He holds back a laugh as he followed Batman's lead and jumps to the next building. They were chasing the Joker again, and it felt good to be back into a familiar routine.

Robin had decided to take a short break from the Titans and pay a visit to Gotham. Batman had happily welcomed him back, and said he could stay as long as he wanted.

The first night they had spent catching up and Robin had told Bruce about what had happened with Slade. When it came to explaining about Red though, he simply said he had a boyfriend named Richard. Bruce had easily accepted this, much to Robin's relief.

It had been two weeks since Robin returned to Gotham when Joker decided to break out of Arkham again. After trying to rob the Bank of Gotham, and being stopped, Joker had made a run for it. So they were chasing him.

Three blocks away from the bank they caught him. After explaining things to the police they handed him over and headed back to the Batcave.

"Hmm…" Batman says under his breath, looking over something on the computer screen.

"What is it?"

"In the past week there have been complaints made to the police about thefts. But it hasn't been about anybody we've put away. They say it's just a guy in a ski mask and a black suit. They only know that because he's been caught on their surveillance tapes."

"Oh. Well, should we go after him?"

"I think that we could. Nothing else has come up tonight, and while the police could probably handle it, we could do it faster. Let's go."

"Right!"

They climbed into the Batmobile and drove to the spot Batman predicted their thief would be striking next.

Robin got out of the Batmobile to take up a stationary position across the street so that he could easily catch the thief once he exited the building, but not be seen unless he wanted to be.

After waiting for 2 hours Robin's legs started cramping.

"I don't think he's coming here tonight Batman." He says through his ear piece.

"Patience, Robin."

"We've been here for two hours!" Robin says, while standing up to stretch.

"I'm sure he'll hit this building. It has some of the most priceless diamonds in Gotham stored in it."

"But what if…" Robin whining gets cut off by someone suddenly darting out of the building.

"There he is! But how did he get in without us seeing?"

"He could have been in there earlier. Follow him!"

Robin gives chase as Batman quickly gets out of his car and follows.

"He's heading for the warehouse on 5th! Keep following him, I'm going to go around and cut him off!"

"Okay!"

Saying that Robin runs harder to catch up to the thief, finally yelling "Hey thief! You can't run fast enough to escape jail time!"

The thief looks over his shoulder, laughs, and keeps running.

The chase continues for a few blocks, until they come up the warehouse, and just before the thief gets to it Batman jumps in front of him.

"That's as far as you go! Hand over the diamond!"

"Oh come on! That's so not fair! It's two against one!" The thief whines.

"Well that's a first, a whiny thief." Robin says sarcastically, laughing.

They advance on the thief, Batman holding his hand out.

"Give me the diamond."

"I don't think so!" The thief says, and runs straight at Batman, then jumping over his head just in front of him.

Batman spins around and manages to grab the hood of the thief's sweater when he lands.

"Aww maaann!!"

Robin laughs coming up beside Batman.

"Just hand over the diamond."

The thief glares at Robin before surprisingly handing the diamond to Batman.

"Thank you. Now then, I'm going to remove your ski mask, and then we are going to take you to the police."

"No way! Hey! The mask stays! Back off!"

"Let it go! Why are you here anyway?" Robin asks, taking the thief's hood out of Batman's grip, but not letting go himself.

"What? You know him Robin?"

Robin turns red under his mask, and looks sheepishly towards Batman.

"Um, yes? ... I just didn't think he would follow me here, let alone be stupid enough to actually steal anything." He finishes with a pointed look at the thief.

The thief ducks his head saying "Well… You've been gone for two weeks now! You said you would only be gone a couple days…"

"But to actually come to Gotham and steal stuff?! How stupid…"

Robin's rant is cut off by Batman laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin. Who is he?"

"Aww, you did tell him about me right? Or were you to ashamed, _Richard_?"

The thief tries to wiggle out of Robin's grip angrily.

"Shut up you idiot! I did tell him about you! And don't call me that out here!"

He lets go of the thief's hood to give him a quick hug, then hits him on the back of the head.

The thief hangs his head a tiny bit, before lifting it and laughing.

"Sorry… You know I'm the jealous type though. Thought maybe you were ashamed of me or something, and came here to escape…"

The thief doesn't have a chance to finish whatever he was saying, because Batman now has him pinned to the wall, with his hand around the thief's neck.

Now, Batman prides himself on being a patient man both as Bruce Wayne and the Batman, but seeing Robin talking with a thief like it was an everyday occurrence was pretty frustrating. Once the thief said Robin's real name though, his defenses went up, because if someone knew Robin's real name, it was that far of a reach to Batman's.

"Who are you? How do you know his name?"

"Batman, no!! Let's go back to the Batcave and I'll explain there! Let him go!"

"Robin, I trust you with my life, but I am not going to let someone I don't even know into the Batcave!"

Robin steps up to the thief and looks him in the eye. They seem to communicate silently for a minute, before the thief nods. Robin turns back to Batman, and squares his shoulders.

"Batman, this is my boyfriend."

Batman just stands there for a few minutes absorbing this information. He then drops the thief and walk towards the Batmobile.

Robin helps the thief up and stands there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, are we going back to the cave or not? I'd think you have quit a bit of explaining to do!" Batman calls behind him, climbing in the car, which he called with the remote on his belt.

"Well, I think he took that rather well…"

"Shut up, Red…" Robin mutters, while dragging him over to the vehicle.

There are only two seats in the Batmobile, so Red ends up having to sit on Robin's lap.

They climb in and the whole ride home is spent in silence leaving the occupants of the vehicle to their own thoughts.

'_That stupid idiot… I hope Batman's ok with this…_' Robin thinks.

'_I'm sure he has a good explanation…Yeah, there is a really good reason for it… I'm sure of it…_' Batman tries to convince himself, none of his apprehension showing on his face.

'_Hahaha! I was wondering how long it would take him to catch onto the fact that I was here. Well, this should be interesting… What if batman doesn't approve though… Would he break up with me…. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_' Red thinks, trying to subtly inch back closer to Robin.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry to do this, but I will have the next chapter up very soon…


	2. The Interogation

Disclaimer: The heroes, villains, plots, and original story don't belong to me. I just enjoy manipulating them. Thank you.  
Summary: See first chapter.  
Warnings: Still Boy/boy. Still not liking? Then why are you still here?

Authors note: Well, I got this up a lot sooner than I though I would. Hopefully it's ok. Once again, thank you Wynja for letting me do a side story for your story. Once again, everybody should go read it! That's all, onwards to the story.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad…"

"Red, you are lucky he's not shipping your arse back to Jump City in a box! You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?"

"Well I'm sorry! I was just trying to play up the part!"

"I still don't understand why you came to Gotham in the first place."

"I missed you! It was boring stealing things when your not there, your team just isn't as much fun as you."

"Well, thanks I guess. But did really have to steal so much?"

"I guess not… Sorry."

Robin laughed a little at that.

"It's alright. Just ... I can't believe I'm saying this… Just be more subtle next time."

"But I wanted you to notice that I was here!"

"Well… Whatever then. Let's just go to sleep now. Before Bruce realizes you're in my room."

"…"

"What?"

"Don't be mad… I'm sorry."

"Red, I promise, it's alright."

Robin smiles gently hugging Red close.

"Ok… Your right though, we should get some sleep."

"Thank you."

They curl up under the blankets on Robin's bed, trying to relax after the conversation with Batman.

"Love you Robin…" Red mutters, snuggling into Robin's chest.

"I love you too Red." Robin says, smiling and stroking Red's hair.

Red smiles and drifts off to sleep. Robin however stays awake a while longer, mentally going over the conversation with Batman in his head.

_**-Flashback-**_

They pulled into the Batcave, and Batman quickly got out and walked over to the computer. He pushed a button on it and a moment later Alfred's voice was heard.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"We need refreshments for three Alfred."

"Right away, sir."

Bruce turned off the computer and turned to face Robin and Red, who were standing awkwardly in the background.

"Sit."

At that one command both boys quickly sat on the chairs Robin had pulled out a few seconds earlier.

"Robin. What does he know?"

Robin looks at his hands for a few seconds in embarrassment. Red gently lays his hand on Robin shoulder, and this boosts Robin's courage.

"He knows everything Batman."

Batman inhales sharply before nodding and then turning his back to them for a minute.

At that moment Alfred walks in with the tea. As he sets the tea on a small tray that they can all reach he calmly walks over to batman and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Just trust his judgment before making any rash decisions sir." He says quietly enough for only Bruce to hear, and then walks back upstairs.

Batman sighs and sits down across from the boys.

"In that case, I suppose masks aren't necessary."

Robin nods and removes his mask. Red and Batman stare at each other for a few seconds before Robin reaches over and pulls off Red's.

"Hey!"

"Red. Don't."

Robin and Red have a short staring contest before Red ducks his head muttering "Right, sorry."

Robin takes Red's hand reassuringly and looks up at Batman expectantly.

Batman inclines his head a minuscule amount to Robin before reaching up and slowly removing his own.

They all sit in silence for a few minutes before Bruce says "Hello. I'm Bruce Wayne. Welcome to my home. You are?"

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wayne! My name is Richard Knight."

Robin chuckles saying "And I'm Richard Grayson. Now that the formalities are over, if you can take a moment from mentally analyzing him Bruce, I'm sure you have some questions."

Bruce nods.

"How did you meet? Why are you together? I never thought you would have a criminal for a boyfriend Robin. And above all, why does he who you are, and especially who I am."

"Wow! He is the detective you were telling me about! Does he always do this? The whole 20 questions thing?"

"Red! Shut UP! Sorry Bruce… He has a bit of a mouth on him…" Robin says, blushing.

"It's fine Dick. Maybe we should talk with a bit more privacy."

Robin nods.

"What about Red? He's really good at being oblivious, can he go wait over there?"

Robin points to a far corner, that isn't near any of the equipment.

Bruce nods, so Robin drags Red, and his chair, over to the corner. He pushes Red into the chair, and says as gently as possible "Now stay here! This is really important to me!"

"I know. Sorry. I'll be good."

Robin rolls his eyes muttering "I highly doubt that."

Red just gives him a cheeky grin before sipping the tea he had grabbed before they moved.

Robin just shakes his head and walks back over to Bruce.

"Sorry. Um, I'll try to answer your questions in order as best as possible."

Bruce nods and gestures for him to continue.

"Um, well, we met when I created Red-X to get to Slade. He happened to steal something just as Red-X was going for the same thing. He was just after something petty, but he was still planning to steal something, so I sent everyone else after Red-X and then stayed behind to deal with him. We somehow got talking, and by the end of the week, we were boyfriends, and he had agreed to stop being stupid. He has this bad attraction to shiny things though. This is the first time he's stolen anything shiny in a while though. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but I'm sure he'll give it all back. WE are together because… Well, I guess because we realized that, while on opposite sides of justice, we have a lot in common. He's normally just a goof, and he's really good at helping me just forget all the stresses of being a hero. I know the whole criminal thing should be a turn-off, but we have this agreement thing. It's hard to explain, but as a general rule we don't interact with each other on opposite sides of justice."

Robin pauses to let everything he just said sink in. He reaches over and takes a steady gulp from his tea, just waiting for Bruce to say something now.

They both sit there quietly with their thoughts for a few minutes before a crash comes from the area of the computer.

Their both on their feet and half there before they even realize what made the noise.

Red is sitting on the floor rubbing his head with one hand, and holding the diamond he stole earlier in the other.

Robin looks at him and just drops his head into one hand, shaking it.

"Red…"

Red's head shoots up to see a frustrated Robin and an angry Bruce.

"Uhm…Oops?"

"Just what do you think your doing?!" Bruce asks, trying to remain calm like Alfred had advised.

"Well… It was shiny… And I worked so hard for it…" Red drops his gaze from Bruce's as Bruce just stares at him in disbelief.

"Red. You know what you have to do."

Red nods and stands up slowly, so as to not put Bruce even more on edge than he already was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne." He mumbles, pretending to be remorseful, and holds the diamond out to Bruce.

Bruce warily takes it, not quite trusting Red.

"Now then, Bruce and I are going to finish our conversation. Come on, back to your seat."

Robin and Red walk back over to Red's seat, where Robin gently makes him sit down.

"How am I doing? Think he's buying the clumsy clueless thief bit?" Red whispers as Robin Bends down to retrieve the abandoned cup.

"You're doing a great job. But could you just sit here now? Please?" Robin whispers back on his way up.

Red nods before pretending to stare blankly at the far wall, while actually watching Robin's every move and trying to hear the conversation.

Robin walks back over to his seat, and sets Red's cup back on the tray, then waits for Bruce to say something.

"Does he always do that?"

"Well… I told you he had an affiliation to shiny things. As you can see, I'm trying to change that…"

"It's fine Dick. From what you've said, he is an alright choice for boyfriends. It is your life and not mine, but if you were wondering, I am not disappointed. He compliments you well."

Robin releases the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiles at Bruce.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Bruce nods absently before asking "Why does he know?"

Robin doesn't even have to ask what he means. He looks at his hands for a moment, and momentarily spares a mental laugh at the fact that he can find hardened criminals on a daily basis, yet is still nervous around a father figure.

He looks at Bruce and asks "Do you remember what I told you my first night here? About what happened with Slade?"

At Bruce's nod he continues.

"Do you remember the boy I told you was there with me? The one that was the only reason I didn't escape from Slade when I had the chance? Red is that boy. He was the one who got trapped with me."

Robin then looked over at Red fondly for a few moments before looking back to Bruce saying "He hasn't, and won't tell a soul Bruce. I swear. If for no other reason, know you can trust him because of his connection to me."

Bruce, who had been closely observing Robin's movements during the whole conversation, simply looks at Robin for a few moments in silence, processing everything he had picked up.

Robin really loved this Red fellow. Whether he noticed or not, he had been subtly glancing at him throughout the duration of the conversation, and he had been speaking with an affectionate and strong tone throughout the whole conversation. He wasn't ashamed of Red, and wasn't afraid to stick up for him either.

"Alright. I trust your judgment." Bruce finally says, just loud enough for Robin to hear, but not so loud as to startle the silence that had fallen.

Robin's face breaks into a huge grin before he jumps up and hugs Bruce.

"Thank you Bruce. We won't let you down, I promise!"

Bruce smiles and hugs him back, observing, not for the first time, just how much his opinion does mean to the little hero.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on over here! Mine!"

Neither hero had heard Red approach, and didn't realize how close he was standing until he pulled Robin back, wrapping his arms around him.

Robin turns a lovely shade of red while looking like he's about to yell at Red again. Then Bruce chuckles and both boys turn to look at him in shock and apprehension.

"No need to worry about that Mr. Knight. Dick is like a son to me."

Red grins cheekily, hugs Robin tighter, and says "Call me Red."

Robin and Bruce both laugh at that.

"So, um, Bruce, I have a favor to ask…"

Bruce smiles at Robin as if he knew he was going to ask and just nods saying "Yes, he can stay here while you're here Dick. But he had better not get in the way, or steal anything."

Robin smiles widely in relief, and both boys nod before taking off up the secret passage way.

Bruce shakes his head, and chuckles a bit to himself before moving over to the computer screen to see if anymore emergencies had shown up.

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Mmm, Robin…" Red moans sleepily, then whacks Robin on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Robin grumbles indignantly.

"Stop thinking so hard. Go to sleep before the scary bat comes and drags me out of here."

Robin laughs and snuggles down into the covers, pulling Red closer.

"Ok, ok. You really shouldn't call him that though; he has ears all over this house."

"Mmm, whatever. Sleep. Deal with batty type characters and their names in the morning."

Robin laughs lightly before kissing Red on the top of his head, and slowly following him into slumber land.

Outside of Robin's door a very amused butler walks away with a grin on his face.

"Batty characters indeed. Master Wayne will get a kick out of that one." He laughs to himself, going to inform aforementioned 'scary bat' about the names.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, hope it was ok! I shall be posting another couple of chapters at some point, but I make no garuantees about how soon it'll be.  
How was it? I hope it was alright, though it really doesn't do the original story justice. Go read it! Lol Well, I'm off! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
